The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding pouches and spouts to a machine, for example, a machine for inserting a spout into a pouch, filling the pouch, etc. Preferably a seal is created between the spout and pouch, and the spout-pouch assembly is fed into a rotary machine which is used to fill the pouch with a product, such as a beverage.
It is common in the industry to provide juices and sports drinks inside flexible containers, commonly called “pouches”. The flexible containers usually include a flexible pouch, often made of polyethylene, and include a spout through which the contents of the pouch can flow. For example, the contents can be forced out of the pouch by exerting adequate pressure on the pouch, for example, by squeezing it.
Flexible containers or pouches are often formed from a pair of polyethylene sheets peripherally sealed and having an opening where the spout is inserted and welded in place. More specifically, the sealing operation often involves partially melting the edges of the opening, causing them to adhere to the portion of the spout that is inserted into the pouch. In accordance with procedures known in the art, the spout is inserted into the inlet before filling the container.
During manufacture, the spout is often inserted inside the opening of the container before the container is filled. Systems are known in the art for processing pouches comprising various rotary machines with starwheels having different functions working together. For example, a system can include a starwheel for picking up and transferring pouches that works with a starwheel for filling and sealing the pouches.